


Forbidden Fruit

by Polterglitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Lust at First Sight, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polterglitch/pseuds/Polterglitch
Summary: Bored, frustrated housewife meets up with long-lost childhood love for an afternoon of hot passionate filth.





	Forbidden Fruit

“Leona love! You haven't forgotten its Mum's birthday today? You'll have to do something for tea.”  
Leona Meyer cringed at her husband's dulcet tones. As if her god awful mother-in-law wasn't around way more than she liked anyway, sticking her nose in where it wasn't wanted; the fact that she had to prepare her a birthday meal was insult to injury. And of course she was the one who would have to make the trip to the supermarket and pay for it all as she was the only one who worked. Her mundane supermarket job was almost as mind numbing as her ten year marriage. Des Meyer had been laid off years ago and the spark in their relationship had been replaced with bitterness and resentment as Leona did everything while he sat around doing nothing because of a nondescript 'bad back'. The said bad back had also killed any type of sex life they had once had.   
“No, I haven't forgot, I will go to the shop soon,” she said feigning enthusiasm through gritted teeth.   
Des carried on, “A nice chicken salad or something. Make sure its none of the cheap stuff you know she doesn't like any of the white label shit. You know what she likes. ”  
Leona cringed: yes, she knew. Both Des and his mum, Brenda were creatures of habit. She had been spending more and more time at their house since being widowed and some of her annoying traits were starting to rub off. How had her husband turned into a moaning old woman?  
Nothing turned her stomach more than a mama's boy, apart from maybe the mama herself. Nothing was ever good enough for the overbearing mother-in-law. She had a particular gripe about her cooking; everything had to be home-cooked, organic and branded. That was all well and good but there wasn't always time when working a gruelling forty hour week.   
“Yes darling,” she sneered sarcastically.   
But looking on the bright side, at least she would be out of their shabby house and the run-down council estate for a few hours. Every cloud and all that...  
She wore a knee-length flowery dress, a luxury that she had treated herself to as a change from her usual comfy attire. Maybe it was a bit much just for shopping but she didn't go out very often and a simple trip to the supermarket may have been her only chance to show it off. And maybe there would be a hot young guy on the check outs?   
“Oh and get some flowers too. And some chocolates,” Des added, all the whilst not moving from the couch, or even turning his head to face her direction.  
“How about you do it, she's your fucking mother,” Leona muttered under her breath as she slipped on her sandals then mimicked his response, “Can't I've got a bad back.”  
He didn't hear her, or if he did he ignored her and had the nerve to yell at her as she went out the door, “Don't forget my Stella!”   
“Cunt, cunt, cunt,” she muttered in a rage as she kicked it shut behind her.   
Of course, he had to have his Stella (another thing she didn't need reminding of) yet the rare times she had a glass of wine after work, she had to put up with snide remarks from Brenda.   
But never-mind. She took a deep breath and embraced the summer sun beaming down on her face. A few hours out was a blessing.  
It was a pleasant walk into town once she was out of the graffiti decorated estate and into the mile or so stretch of country side. It was days like these, she didn't miss the car they had had to give up through lack of wages, but she would certainly miss it on the way back with all the shopping to carry.   
It was the usual Saturday morning chaos in the supermarket; screaming kids and gridlocked trolleys, queues halfway down the aisles that was exasperated by the inexperienced weekend staff. And not one piece of eye candy in sight! Leona sighed as she unenthusiastically loaded her items onto the conveyor belt to be scanned by the spotty, greasy haired teenager on the check out. Her nice dress had gone to waste after all. 

Finally, she had finished the shopping and headed back out of town and down the road home, her plastic carrier bags stuffed with Brenda's specific 'brand only' shopping list – easy to request when she wasn't the one paying. The old bag was as scabby as her deadbeat son whom she regrettably called a husband. She hoped she choked on her god-damn organic cucumber! The moment that thought crossed her mind, life gave her another kick in the teeth as the bag split open and all her shopping slopped out sending a few tins and other items rolling into the narrow country road.   
“For fuck's sake,” she muttered, the silver lining being able to curse without Brenda's disapproving head shaking.   
As soon as she made a dash out to grab it, the sound of a powerful car engine and blaring cheesy 90s dance music sounded from around the corner, going flat out by the sounds.   
“Great, gonna be roadkill to some raving boy racer,” she thought bitterly as the red Audi TT hurtled toward her.   
The brakes slammed on in the nick of time, screeching to a halt inches away from her.   
“Need a hand sexy?” the driver asked getting out of the car.   
Leona recognised the eloquent, middle class, deep voice immediately even after twenty years. It belonged to someone who was etched onto her mind forever.  
“Yes I'd love one... long time no see.”  
She had not seen Theodore Chandler since he left Sixth Form. 

He was three years her senior (a lot in school years), all her classmates had warned her to stay away from him but not for the age gap – he had a reputation for being crazy and was always causing trouble. However she found his quirky, crude sense of humour refreshing – he wasn't afraid to be himself no matter what the judgemental kids at school said about him; he was brave enough to be openly bisexual in a environment full of bullies. And Leona had always been the type of girl who saw the big red button saying 'do not press' but couldn't resist the urge. They'd met having a cheeky smoke around the back of the science block, shared a kiss, which led to a few gropes and blow-jobs between lessons, but nothing more than that. Theo was not the relationship type of guy, she knew the score and that he was seeing other people. After he finished school, he left to study business at Uni and they had fallen out of touch – there were no mobiles or social media back then!   
He looked good as a teenager but had refined greatly with age, like a fine wine. He'd always been well off too but now even more so, judging by his flashy car and shiny silver suit. It mirrored his personality perfectly, loud and not for everyone but still they were forced to notice him.   
Leona caught herself watching him bend over to pick up the rogue groceries, and checking out his super hot ass; clearly he worked out. Then she silently scolded herself for thinking like a randy teenager, then realised that she desperately needed to get laid... preferably by someone like Theo.   
“I've seen bigger,” he winked as he handed her back a rogue cucumber. His cheeky sense of humour had stayed the same.   
“Thanks,” she smiled, feeling her face heat up, worried that somehow he knew what she was thinking.   
She fumbled with the shopping, wedging the spilled items into the remaining bags.   
“Want a ride?” Theo asked, grinning knowing full well the connotations.   
“I'd love one,” she said as her blushing intensified.  
He opened the car door for her but before she could get in, another pulled up behind and the driver started honking angrily at him being stopped dead in the middle of the road with no hazard lights on. His expression darkened into the most penetrating death stare as he threw his arms back to puff out his chest like a wild animal defending its territory.   
“What?” he yelled, as if he were completely in the right to be blocking the road.   
The other driver quickly surrendered and put his head down figuring it probably best not to fuck with a six foot guy in a bright shiny suit.   
“Go and dry-fuck your mother, cunt,” he snarled.   
Leona giggled. His well spoken, posh accent did not match his crude, vulgar tongue. Most people, Brenda especially, would have been mortified by his behaviour but she thought it was funny: refreshingly different from the toned down, polite small talk she was accustomed to.   
“Good to see you haven't changed – still as mouthy as ever,” she said as he started the engine back up. “You're looking good. Love the suit.”   
“Aww thanks,” Theo smiled. Leona detected a hint of modesty, which made him all the more attractive. He wasn't as arrogant as he may have come across by his appearance.   
“You're looking good yourself,” he added. Now she was glad she had worn her dress. “So what have you been up to in life? First off, where am I taking you?”  
Leona paused, ashamed to admit that a ghetto council estate at the roughest part of town, was where she called home. Those streets had probably never seen a car like Theo's, other than those driven by drug dealers. She pondered how to answer and twiddled her wedding ring – another thing she would rather he did not know.  
Noticing her hesitation, Theo chimed in, “We could always grab a coffee at mine. It will be fun to catch up. I don't live far from here.”  
“That would be great,” Leona answered, feeling simultaneously nervous and excited. 

It really wasn't far to Theo's home, it took less time to get to his than it would have if he'd taken her home. In all the years Leona had lived in the area, she had never known there was a house there, discreetly tucked away on a winding country side road hidden by dense trees. A big house too, boasting three or four bedrooms at least and a stunning, well kept garden at the front and back. 

He took her inside, which was just as immaculate in as it was out. It looked newly decorated with black and gold furnishings and lashings of animal print that screamed of bachelor pad. Leona didn't need him to tell her that there was no wife or girlfriend (or boyfriend, knowing him) on the scene. It definitely lacked a woman's touch. He placed two crystal glasses on top of the granite worktop and took a bottle of Prosecco out of the fridge.   
“You don't really want a soft drink do you?” he said with a cheeky smile.   
He poured two generously sized drinks and led her into the back garden, which had a gorgeous patio and lawn, fringed with flowerbeds and a pond with a fountain. It was definitely a far cry from the concrete jungle that she called home. It was like being in a luxury resort, all hidden under a lush canopy of trees to shield them from any prying eyes. Leona longed to be doing something with the gorgeous Theo that was worth hiding.   
“Wow. You've done well for yourself,” she said in awe.  
“Thanks. I took the house over after my parents died... and the business too. Put my own tweaks on it and its doing way better than before.”  
“Nice. What do you do?”  
“I make apps and games. I made the first ever VR porn app.”  
“Trust you,” Leona giggled. “That is typical of you.”  
Theo shrugged, “I just filled a gap in the market. I'm amazed nobody has done it sooner.”   
She found it cute that he was so modest.   
She sipped her Prosecco and admired him, part of her wanting to not be too obvious but also wishing he would notice her the way he did before. She crossed her legs and flexed her foot so the material rode up her smooth legs, just enough to tease him with some flesh.   
He was perfection, with his shiny suit reflecting in the summer sun and his immaculately styled blonde hair that never had a strand out of place.   
He triggered in her some kind of weird curiosity. What sort of kinks did he have? Probably some that she had never even heard of. Oh what a vanilla, sheltered life she had led.  
“Wow, I can't believe you are married, how things change eh?” he said, spying the wedding ring that she'd neglected to conceal.  
“Hmm...” Leona mumbled unenthusiastically, not wanting to admit how dull and boring her life had become; she had nothing of interest to tell him. “What about you?” Although she already knew the answer.   
“Had a few flings here and there; one night stands mostly. You know me, I'm not the settling down type. I like to keep my options open,” he said with a wink.   
He took a big swig of his drink and added solemnly, “Plus not many people really get me or like me for me, you know? Hard to find genuine people when you've got money... But I guess you've got your husband. I bet he treats you good.”  
He reverted back to his cheeky smile, loosened his tie and undid the top few buttons of his bright green shirt and she pondered that perhaps he was teasing her back.   
“Remember when we were in school?” Leona said as she sipped her drink, eager to steer the conversation away from her dire marriage.   
The corner of Theo's lips curled into a knowing smile, “Oh yes.”  
Stolen moments in between lessons where they would go behind the school buildings for a clumsy teenage grope... Nobody would know. Suddenly she felt the strangest feeling of deja-vu. Despite not yet doing anything that could be classed as cheating, she still felt as if it would be in her best interests not to tell anyone about this 'innocent' catch up. Dirty thoughts flashed into her head: she wanted to rip off his expensive suit and savour the gorgeous, perfectly toned body underneath. If he was anything like his former teenage self, he wouldn't say no.   
She had not realised quite how desperate she was for a fuck until she had laid eyes on him again. Des couldn't be bothered. He had let himself go since he had lost his job. His weight had ballooned and he was happy to sit around wasting the days watching TV. He'd lost interest in all the romantic aspects of their marriage and never did anything spontaneous. Theo was everything he was not. And she could not deny that she wished she had gotten to know him better and gone all the way with him back in the day and wanted to make up for it now. He was perfect for satisfying her needs without any of the unwanted baggage.

As if he had read her mind, he leaned forward and gave her a mischievous smile, “How about a trip down memory lane? You know, for old time's sake. Nobody needs to know.”  
“Yes,” she answered instantly and firmly without even thinking, then wondered if she sounded desperate.   
Then she assured herself: So what if she did? He was the one who started it. It was so long since she had been out of the game, she worried that she had forgotten how to play. But Theo put her at ease, beckoning her with his finger to come closer as he leaned back in the chair and spread his long legs. She downed the rest of her drink and obeyed, placing herself delicately on his knee and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He put his hand on her thigh and shifted her slightly so she could feel his rock hard erection through his clothes.   
“See what you do to me,” he whispered, his hands creeping around her waist and squeezing her ass.   
“Glad I've still got it,” she giggled nervously.   
She leaned in for a slow, lingering kiss without feeling a shred of guilt. In her mind, she deserved a bit of fun.   
“We'll see if you have,” Theo purred when he broke away and gazed at her with intense, piercing green eyes. “Lets go upstairs.” 

He took her by the hand and led her up the winding staircase to the master bedroom. The décor was typical of him with loud zebra print covers on his four-poster bed and a huge 50inch 8K TV on the end of it. But kinkiest of all was the full length mirror along side the bed. Theo wasted no time in slipping off his shoes and jacket and laying on his back with an expectant look on his face for her to undress the rest of him. Leona clambered onto the bed and mounted him. Their eyes met and both of them knew that this had been their intention from the moment he had offered her a lift. No words were necessary. She lowered her head and began showering his neck with soft kisses as she got to work on opening his shirt. A shudder went down her spine at the feeling of his fingers running through her ringlets and down her cheek. Already she could feel herself getting moist.   
His wandering hands glided down her side, massaged her hips for a few moments then tugged at the bottom of her dress.   
She was self conscious at first, it was twenty years since she had seen him and time had not been as kind to her as it had him. She had put on a few pounds since then, her skinny jeans days were well behind her but as he pulled it over her head, the smile on his face and the eyes that screamed of lust told her that she was worrying over nothing.   
“Stunning,” he said dreamily as his palms savoured her curves.   
Pulling his shirt open, she admired his well maintained washboard abs. She wanted to worship every inch of his perfect skin with kisses, edging her way slowly down and playfully twiddling his nipple ring with her tongue on the way. His grin widened, he knew what was coming.   
She reached his belt, which she unbuckled with one hand whilst groping his hard-on with the other. His cock sprang out as if desperate for air, only to be met by her hungry mouth to give it the kiss of life.   
It had been a long time since she had had any sexual activity; she went for the cock like a ravenous predator, taking the entire thing. Her tongue glided up and down his smooth shaft, circling the head.   
“Still just as good,” Theo sighed.   
Unable to answer with her mouthful, Leona let her flirty blue eyes do the talking. He ran his hand up her back and expertly unclipped her bra. She could feel herself twitching below and knew she was soaking. Just the feel of his hands was enough to excite her. It was nice to have the luxury of a bed to play with him in rather than hiding out in school too.   
He moaned and curled his fingers around the sheets. Already Leona tasted a drop of pre-cum on her tongue.   
“I've been hard since you got in the car. Oh fuck – you are good at that!” he let out a gasp.   
He gripped the sheets tighter and grit his teeth. Leona felt herself moisten even further. She was loving the taste of his cock just as much as he was loving her sucking it.  
“You like doing that don't you?” he said wrapping her hair around his fingers.   
He motioned with his free hand for her to shuffle around so he could massage her pussy through her thong. She moaned in satisfaction but carried on sucking. All her focus was on pleasing him.   
It wasn't long before his breathing got heavier and the squirming started, then he tightened his grip on her curls to abruptly yank her head off his cock.   
“Wait,” he panted. “I'm not cumming yet. First something for you.”   
Suddenly his demeanour changed - he took her unprepared and pounced like a wild animal, pinning her down on the bed. Like a predator going in for the kill, he homed in on her last remaining piece of clothing – her thong – and snapped it off with his teeth.  
Leona didn't let the daunting (yet slightly kinky) realisation that she would have to go home with no underwear distract her as she felt Theo slide inside her.  
“You're having it,” he growled, in a dark gruff voice she had not heard before.   
She couldn't help letting out a yelp as he began thrusting with all his phenomenal strength. He was a big boy, and he knew it. A crooked, depraved grin spread across his face and his eyes glazed over into that of a primal beast devoid of any humanity. His cheeks flushed red, his perfectly gelled blonde hair started to fall out of place and stick to his sweaty forehead as he descended into a chorus of barn animal-like grunts. He was fucking her so hard, she felt like he was hammering right to her core, her squealing was totally involuntary and only made him even more ferocious. At this point, she was sure that he was at least fifty percent feral so she decided to show him the inner beast lurking within her by sinking her painted red talons into his back to mark her territory.   
He briefly raised his eyebrows, surprised that she had dared to draw blood but a pleasant one – it gave him the green light to up his antics. With his seemingly inhuman strength, he gripped her arms so hard that her tanned skin turned white.   
Were they fucking or fighting? It was difficult to tell between the sadistic, twisted grin looking down on her and the earth shattering pleasure senses pulsing through her.   
Trapped under his huge six foot body, she was completely and helplessly at his mercy and couldn't think of anywhere else that she would rather be. The orgasmic cries escaping her lips grew louder, his massive love muscle was reaching untouched places she never knew she had, as if he were penetrating her very soul. The explosion was coming.   
“Keep going, keep going,” she panted.  
Theo squinted as if concentrating and kept thrusting until Leona emitted a long orgasmic groan that rose up from her depths and left her lips then let himself go (he'd obviously been holding his cum in), with a triumphant shriek that sounded like a maniacal hyena; a strange contrast between sexy and terrifying.   
He straightened his back, panted as sweat dripped from his brow onto her moist breasts and his expression softened into a satisfied smile; the wild beast within him was tamed. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him in for a kiss, gasping from her out-of-this-world orgasm:   
“Wow.”  
Theo smiled, with a subtle hint of smugness, “Glad you enjoyed. You came fuckin' loads. So did I.”  
He rested his head on her chest while she affectionately ran her fingers through his messy hair and they both basked in their warm after-sex glow.   
This passionate romp was the first she'd had in years and was head and shoulders above what her vanilla husband could do. Theo was wild and full of passion and at long last, she felt alive again. Why had she wasted so much time when there was pleasure like this to be had?  
Her upper arms were bruised; no disguising the definite finger marks. It would be difficult to explain but then again, Des probably wouldn't even notice. Regrettably, her mind drifted back to reality and she remembered the family birthday meal.   
“I'd better make a move,” she said unenthusiastically as she pulled her dress back on, hoping it wouldn't be obvious that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.   
“Hang on, you don't have to go yet do you? I'm up for another go,” Theo grinned mischievously as he lay sprawled out naked on the bed.   
“Love to but I gotta do the dinner,” she answered, secretly wondering if her pussy could handle anymore.   
“What you having?”  
“Chicken salad.”  
“Hmm... yes I remember the shopping,” a twisted wry smile spread across his face showing a glimpse of the depraved beast within. “Seeing as I'm obviously not invited to the dinner, it would not be appropriate, maybe I could enjoy some of your salad now. I'm sure I saw a cucumber in there. You know, equal opportunities and all that.”  
“What do you mean?” she asked, although by the look on his face she could take an educated guess.   
“Shove it up my ass,” he said bluntly and crudely. “Been ages since I've had any bum fun.”  
His grin morphed into a perverted expectant smile.   
Not sure if he was joking or not, there was only one way to find out. She nipped downstairs to grab her shopping, which she had left by the door. She drew the cucumber slowly from the bag, as if unsheathing a sword. She grinned; some of his naughtiness had rubbed off. Theo's face lit up.   
“I do enjoy a bit of bum fun,” he giggled.   
It was a first for Leona but she was happy to oblige. Theo's insatiable, kinky side intrigued her. He knew what he liked and was not afraid to go after it.  
He rolled over onto his belly and got to his hands and knees, assuming the position.   
“Are you sure?” Leona asked.   
He nodded eagerly, like an excited kid unboxing a toy. She figured lubing him up would be a good idea first, given the size of the cucumber, plus she couldn't get enough of the taste of him, even his ass was sweet. His cock was already rock hard again   
“You really are amazing with your mouth,” he sighed. “You've got skills girl. Now come on baby... stick it in,” he rocked back and forth in anticipation.   
Now that he was lubed up with her own brand, he was prime to be violated by the over-sized fruit. He relaxed his muscles and allowed her to probe his ass with the tip, which slid in easily and the next few inches followed. She kept pushing, waiting for him to submit but he didn't.   
He dropped to his elbows, allowing her to burrow in deeper until he scrunched his face up and rocked back and forth. She started thrusting, gently at first because she didn't want to hurt him until he growled at her:  
“Harder.”  
She chuckled and obeyed. He let out an orgasmic groan and slid his hand between his legs to loosely stroke his cock.  
“I'm going to cum soon,” he gasped.   
He seemed to be enjoying it, his face was alight with euphoria, different to when they were fucking. Leona surprised him by reaching in with her free hand and tickling his smooth balls.   
“Oh fuck,” he squealed.  
It seemed her touch excited him just as his did her. He threw his head back and howled, again his inner beast showing, and unloaded streams of cum over his duvet, way more than she was expecting, especially after the amount he had dumped inside her.  
“Woah, I'm done,” he gasped.   
She retracted the cucumber and let him roll over onto his back. He let out a long exhale and stretched, needing a few moments to compose himself.  
“I think I have another one in the kitchen, if you want. I'll throw that one out,” Theo said, still red in the face from his orgasm.   
A twisted grin appeared on Leona's face as she once again remembered the impending domestic drudgery.   
“No its OK, this one will do just fine,” she smiled, sliding it back into her bag.   
“You're going to feed it to hubby?” Theo raised his eyebrows.   
“And his mother.”  
Theo let out a maniacal laugh, “You kinky bitch! I love it!”  
He lunged across the bed and squeezed her in a big hug, “I really enjoyed this afternoon. Take my card, hopefully we can do it again.”  
She kissed him softly on the lips, “I would like that.”  
“You can always stay a bit longer if you like,” he said, taking her hand.  
“I really have to go,” she said reluctantly pulling away.   
“OK...” Theo sighed making no effort to hide his disappointment. “Shall I call you a taxi?”  
“No thanks, I'll walk, it will do me good.”  
She hoped the fresh air would get rid of her after-sex glow and calm her down. 

It was not far to her home. A mixture of emotions ran through her mind: she was unsure if what had just happened was euphoric or traumatic. One thing was certain – she had never been fucked like that before. She felt like that massive cock of his had hollowed her out and penetrated her very soul. Her skin was still sore too, she made a mental note to cover her arms as soon as she got in. She barely remembered the journey home as she replayed the exciting encounter in her mind and pondered if she would ever see wild Theo again. But for now her sexual desires were satisfied, for the first time in many years.   
She greeted Des and Brenda with a smile and pleasantries, handed her husband a can then got to work preparing the dinner, a wry smile on her face as she chopped the cucumber.   
“Happy birthday Brenda, enjoy your meal,” she said when she served up.   
“Thanks sweetie, I'm sure it will be lovely” she answered as she gave a judgemental gaze over all the food to look for faults.  
When she seemingly found none, she dug into the salad bowl, helping herself to generous portions of cucumber and at that moment Leona felt Theo's cum gloop out from her and into her replacement underwear. She giggled silently to herself, if they only knew...


End file.
